1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of performing continuous on-line analysis by laser of multiple constituent elements of a metal or an insulating material such as a hot metal, molten steel, slag, glass, and semiconductors in various fluid states without being in contact therewith, and an apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past the following methods and combination thereof have been used to analyze molten substances.
(1) Analysis of a sample left at rest in a closed vessel such as a crucible.
(2) Analysis of a sample collected from a flow of a molten substance.
(3) Analysis of the flow of the molten substance by immersing a portion of an excitation source or of a measuring system in the flow.
However, it is difficult to adapt the method of analyzing the sample left at rest in the closed vessel for use during a manufacturing process. Furthermore, the methods of collecting the sample from the flow and immersing the analytical equipment in the flow of the molten substance have been disadvantageous in that the flow of the substance to be measured is disturbed and contaminated.